


This is fine...

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Body Swap, F/F, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: Someone suggested I make this a standalone fic, so here we go....my second Life is Strange body swap ficChloe and Kate swap bodies. They're both oddly cool with it





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe wakes up, climbing out of bed and walking out the door to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth in silence before making back towards her room]

 **Pretty Girl**  - Good Morning [waves]

 **Chloe** -  [yawns] Hey [waves absentmindedly before walking back into her room]

[Chloe quickly pulls on the first full set of clothes she can manage before grabbing a bag by the door and walking outside]

 **Another pretty girl**  - Hey, you want to walk with me to class ?

 **Chloe**  - Class huh…….[smacks lips tiredly] Ok……..

[The other pretty girl takes Chloe’s hand and walks outside with her……]

.

.

.

[Chloe sleeps in a puddle of her own drool on her cold wooden desk]

 **Max** \- Kate…..

 **Chloe** \- [rubs cheek against desk]

 **Max-**  Kate

 **Chloe**  - Kate, answer Max. God damnit

 **Max** \- [shocked] KATE !

 **Chloe**  - [sits up in a fright] What happened ? 

 **Max** \- Kate, are you ok ? [places hand on Chloe’s shoulder] You don’t seem well 

[Chloe looks down to see that she is indeed Kate]

 **Chloe-**  Huh….when did that happen ?

[Max looks confused]

 **Chloe** \- Oh… btw it’s me Chloe

 **Max-**  I got the feeling something weird was going on but…….

 **Chlo** e- But what ?

 **Max** \- How long did it take you to figure out what was going on…..

 **Chloe** \- Don’t be like that Max, no one expects supernatural shit to happen

 **Max-**  Well yeah but, you woke up in her dorm room, got dressed and went to her class. How did you not notice ?

 **Chloe** \- [clearly embarrassed] Hey shut up ! 

.......

_**ELSEWHERE** _

 

 **Joyce** \- [from downstairs] CHLOE ! Breakfast !

[Kate wakes up, immediately noticing that she’s Chloe]

 **Kate** -  [squeaks as she pulls up her blanket, looking around the room in disgust] Sin……

[Kate looks down at her clothes, noticing that Chloe slept in the clothes she probably wore yesterday, she[lifts her arm and sniffs her armpit, not smelling anything but knowing that she probably stinks anyway. She looks to the counter next to Chloe’s bed, and notices a joint, neatly tucked away out of immediate sight] [Kate grabs the joint looking at it seriously]

 **Kate-**  I should dispose of this…….

[Grabs chin with free hand] 

 **Kate-**  But god does say to love thy neighbor…….

[Kate looks around awkwardly]

 **Kate** \- And how can I love my neighbor, if I don’t make an effort to understand them….?

[Kate gulps as she lights the joint]

 **Kate** -  Here goes nothing……..

[Kate brings the joint to her lips, taking a long luxurious puff. She shivers and falls back onto the bed, blowing a column of smoke towards the ceiling] 

 **Kate** \- [looks at joint] One more couldn’t hurt…..

 


	2. Chapter 2

Max and Chloe run right towards Chloe’s room to find Kate dancing on Chloe’s bed]

 **Chloe** -  [supportive] Shake it sister !

 **Max** -  [grabs Chloe by the shoulders] One morning here and she’s already turned into you !

[Max stops shaking Chloe]

 **Chloe** -  [smirks] Jealous ?

 **Kate** \- [noticing the disturbance ] Oh ? [stops and plops down on bed] Hi you two [removes joint from mouth] What’s up ?

[Chloe runs over to Kate, sitting next to her happily] 

 **Max** \- Don’t you what’s up me Kate 

 **Kate-**  [picks up joint and holds it out to Max] Did you want a turn ?

 **Max** \- [slaps joint out of Kate’s hand] No, I do not want a turn

[Kate catches the joint mid-fall] 

 **Kate-**  More for me I guess [shrugs]

 **Max** \- Oh my dog [runs temples of her forehead] I have to get you two back to normal

 **Chloe** \- That’s not very nice Max [crosses arms] I didn’t try to get you back to normal when you got your time powers 

 **Max-**  Not REMOTELY the same thing [shakes head] And besides, are you telling me that you’re cool with the way things are ?

 **Chloe** \- [shrugs] Everyone deserves to be Chloe Price at least once in their lives

 **Kate-**  Hey thanks [gently punches Chloe in the shoulder] 

 **Chloe** \- [gently chuckles] No problem [mumbles] That kind of hurt….. [rubs arm seriously] 

[Max screeches in frustration and leaves the room in a huff] 

 **Kate**  - Hey Chloe……

 **Chloe** \- Yeah ?

 **Kate-**  I like blue and all…..[rubs hands through hair] But I’d like to try another color, if that’s cool with you 

 **Chloe** -  [turns to Kate happily] Really ?! What color are you looking for ?!

 **Kate** \- I don’t know, let’s hit the store and find out…. [jumps off bed, and swipes keys off counter] ..afterwards I can teach you how to put your hair up like I usually do…..

 **Chloe**  - [not paying much attention as she tries to think of a good color for Kate ] Yeah sure……

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a reddit thread with this fic linked, so I decided to continue it.

[Chloe walks up to Max during Photography class, carrying Kate’s camera like a foreign object] 

 **Chloe-**  [whispers] Max......

 **Max** \- Why are you whispering ?

 **Chloe** \- [looks to both sides] How do I use this thing ?

 **Max** \- You KNOW how to use a camera......

 **Chloe** \- Yeah ! But not GOOD !

[Everyone looks at Max] 

[Max grabs Chloe’s hand, easily pulling her outside]

 **Max-**  [whispers] You can’t just yell that kind of thing in class Chloe ! Kate’s a photography student who just submitted photo’s to a contest, she can’t be asking how to use a camera !

 **Chloe-**  [whispers] Yeah ! And imagine how awkward it’s going to be when Kate forgets everything she’s learned in photography over the course of  a weekend......

 **Max-**  .......

 **Chloe-**  [smug] Yeah....I’m not so full of it after all huh ?

 **Max** \- OK fine....[holds Chloe’s hand] [smiling slightly] I’m kind of excited about it exactly ?

 **Chloe** \- [chuckles] Why ?

 **Max** \- Well, we don’t share many hobbies....and I think it would be kind of cool to go shooting photos with you [full smile]

 **Chloe** \- [blushing over the radiance of Max’s smile] Y..yeah that would be n...n..nice

____

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

 


End file.
